Rythian and Zoey
by Dragonofelder
Summary: A Yogscast/Minecraft take on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Will be toning down the romantic bits... Will be done in script style, with stage directions and what not.
1. Chorus

**Okay let's get this straight. I wanted to do this story because I got the idea, and wanted to do it. So here it is. This is a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, as you might guess, but in Minecraft. And with Yogscast members. Yeah…**

Dragon: Can I do the chorus now?

**NO, okay fine, just do it simply.**

Dragon: Two families, both of great power and status,

In the city of Merona (where this play is set),

Have hated and fought each over from the start of time,

And the best of people get blood on their hands.

The two foes give birth to children,

That shall become star-crossed lovers that shall kill themselves,

After many a misadventure that we must pity,

Their death they will calm their parents rage.

What events ended in their deaths,

And their parents hated continued,

Only by their death could it be stopped.

This will be split into the spate acts,

And if you follow and favourite

You will be happy you did

**Good enough I suppose**

Dragon: Did I miss anything?

**No**

Dragon: Go- wait, who are you again?

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**ACT 1**

**Scene 1: Sunday morning, the market. Enter Xephos and Honeydew, warriors of the Proashecks, armed with iron swords.**

Honeydew: If any Enderborn insults me today, I will take this sword and-

Xephos: [Cuts him off] You won't, Ridgedog will go barking mad if we fight again!

Honeydew: Xephos, old friend! We need not take any rubbish from those Enderborns! We serve the Proashecks, the proudest household in Merona! If we are insulted, we must respond in kind to protect our honour. Also if you don't, I'll take that Honeydew Inc. shares off-

Xephos : [Cuts him off] Very well. Look, here comes two of them now!

**Enter Martyn and Toby, armed likewise**

Xephos: They don't seem to want a fight… let's not make one then.

Honeydew: Not on my watch. [Throws crumbs at Martyn and Toby]

Xephos: Oh Notch, what have you done. [face palms]

Martyn: Did you just throw crumbs at us?

Honeydew: [To Xephos] Will they get the blame if I say yes, and we fight?

Xephos: [To Honeydew] Putting it simply, no.

Honeydew: Nope, but if you want a fight… [draws blade]

Xephos: Sigh. [face palms]

Toby: We will fight if you wish, but we serve the Enderborns, who are stronger and wealthier then the Proashecks.

Xephos: Stronger and wealthier?

Toby: By far.

**Enter Teep**

Honeydew: [To Xephos] Here comes Teep, defend our honour.

Xephos: No, in fact they are by less.

Martyn: Okay, now you are asking for it, EAT TREES! [draws sword]

Honeydew: EAT JOFFO CAKES

**They fight**

Teep: [pulls out musket]

**Fires a shot into the air, halting the fight**

**Enter Duncan**

Duncan: Shots? Drawn swords? Is there a fight?

Teep:

Duncan: No, I come to join. Draw your own sword! [draws Nano sabre]

Teep: [draws sword reluctantly]

**Fight starts again, the crowds join in**

Testificate 1: Go back to the End, Enderborns!

Testificate 2: Go decompose a leaf, Proashecks!

**Hybridpanda, Captain of the guard appears with guards.**

Hybridpanda: Really? Ridgedog is- oh great, here comes the Enderdragon.

**Enderdragon flies in and lands on building**

Enderdragon: That's right, fight for the Enderborns. Martyn, Toby, Teep! FIGHT! [laughs]

**Enter Lord Barry. **

Lord Barry:

**Strike of lightning, Ridgedog appears. Fight stops.**

Duncan: [To self] A wild Ridgedog appears.

Ridgedog: WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME, THE THIRD TIME THAT YOU LOT HAVE HAD A FIGHT. THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND! ONE MORE FIGHT, AND I WILL HAVE YOU ALL THROWN INTO THE VOID. NOW, GO!

**All exit but Teep and the Ender Dragon**

Enderdragon: Tell me Teep, were is Rythain? I couldn't spot him in the fight, unusually.

Teep:

Enderdragon: Sulking? Hmm. Please, next time you see him, ask what is wrong. I will not have my youngest son mope about.

**Flies off. Rythain comes in**

Rythain: Hello Teep.

Teep:

Rythain: What is wrong? Life is wrong. How can it be so bright, yet love still escapes me.

Teep:

Rythain: Her name is Minty, and as much as I love her she does not love me back. Life is now what is like in the End, dark and bleak.

Teep:

Rythain: Looking upon other woman will not help, but I shall try it. Come on, let's go find Nilsey.

**Both exit**

**Well, FUN STUFFS. The scene may be a bit shorter then you are used to, because Teep and Lord Barry never spoke. Why? One's a dinosaur, the other is a mushroom. Simples.**


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Act 1**

**Scene 2**

**Lord Barry, Count Maide and Strippin (Maide's page) enter **

Barry:

Maide: Aye, you and the Enderdragon are both in tight spots, but I am more concerned about your acceptance of my suit.

Barry:

Maide: Zoey may be young, but I have seen happy mothers younger than her. She will be fine in my hands.

Barry: [takes out innovation list]

Maide: Very well, I will come to this party and court my love. [Takes list and gives it to Strippin] Here, take it and search for those on it. Come to the party at the Proasheck's mansion once you are done.

**Exists with Barry**

Strippin: Well, this is great. I wanted to go to the party early, and meet some pretty ladies. But now, the time I get there, all the girls will be snapped up by all those rich stupid lords! Hmm, who is this I spy coming towards me?

**Rythain and Teep enter**

Rythain: Still no sign off Nilsey. Sigh. I would perhaps benefit from his jokes at this time, this time of sorrow and loveless. Hello there servant, what are you doing out on this day.

Strippin: I am meant to be inviting people to a ball, but I have… other….more important things to do. Please, could you too deliver it?

Teep:

Strippin: Read it? Okay, here you go. [Gives him it]See you suckers!

**Runs off**

Teep:

Rythain: They all seem to be friends of the Proashecks. This must be their ball.

Teep:

Rythain: You are right, Minty will be there. I might go… why not. Let's go find Nilsey, he might be around his "pool stand"

**Exists with Teep**

**PARTY! Yay… now things start going wrong. **


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Act 1**

**Scene 3**

**The Proasheck's mansion. Entre Barry**

Barry:

**Entre Hannah, Zoey's nurse**

Hannah: Hello Lord Barry! What a great day for a party!

Barry:

Hannah: Zoey? I do not know where she is. She is as adventuresses as my old owl, Susan, and she used to get into a lot of adventures, I remember one time a fox got into my house when I was out. It tried to get her, but she dropped a pot on its head, twice I think, then a sack of flour. When I came home, I thought there was a ghost in my house. And another time, a creeper-

**Entre Zoey**

Hannah: Zoey! There you are, your father was looking for you.

Zoey: Really? Hey Dad, what's up!

Barry:

Zoey: Count Maide? Yea, I have heard him. Why?

Barry:

Zoey: Marry him? When?

Barry:

Zoey: Bit soon don't you think?

Barry:

Zoey: [To Hannah] What do you think.

Hannah: Well, from what I have heard Maide is a nice guy, and you don't have anyone else in you want to marry, do you? I would check him out first though, to see if he is your kina guy.

Zoey: Okay. I dance with him at this stupid ball thing.

Barry:

**Entre Strippin, covered in lipstick and with no shirt**

Strippin: [Dazed] Lord Barry, all the guests are here. Now I need to go find Beckii, she er… dropped something. [pulls out bra from pocket]

Barry:

Zoey: Okay, lets go!

**All exit**

**Hehe. I will try and use names that have to do with the Yogscast, so Beckii is Beckii cruel, who just did an album with Area 11. **


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Act 1**

**Scene 4**

**A street. Entre Rythain, Teep, Nilsey, Martyn and Toby, with masks and torches. Toby is carrying a drum.**

Rythain: So are we just going to walk into the ball? I mean… we need an excuse from coming uninvited.

Nilsey: **Your **uninvited, I have an invite, and you four are my loyal jesters and dancers.

Martyn: Dancers?

Rythain: I don't think I can dance, my heart is filled with lead. And truthfully I think this is a bad idea.

Nilsey: Oh, stop being a downer. If I did not know better, I would say that your "love" Minty has cast a spell on you, to take all your happiness and good thoughts, and replace them with black thoughts… but then again you are Enderborns, so your used to that.

Rythain: No, it is because last night I had a dream.

Teep:

Nilsey: Rubbish, you were merely touched by… Herobrine [DundunDUN]

**All look at Toby, who hit the drum.**

Toby: [Small voice] Sorry.

Teep:

Nilsey: Ah, Herobrine might be Lord of the Nether yes, but he also has the power to put dreams inside the heads of sleeping fools, who think them real. When he gives them dreams of creepers, they refuse to leave their homes. Dreams of love, they search to find this love, and they never find it. Dreams of riches, they go to the mines and never return. And dreams of death… the fools refuse to even have a little bit of fun. So lighten up, fool!

Rythain: Very funny.

Nilsey: That's not even a joke, but you know what is?

Martyn: What?

Nilsey: THIS IS! [Boomboom]

Martyn: TOBY!

Toby: Sorry, it just seems right.

Martyn: So does punching you! Come ere!

Toby: Help!

**Martyn runs ****off ****after Toby, followed by Teep and Nilsey. Rythain look**s **up at the sky.**

Rythain: Nilsey may be right about Herobrine, but I believe that dream was vision, one that will come true in the close future, resulting in death, but… I can't see whose. I will have to wait and see. No one can change the future, even if they know it.

Nilsey: [distance away] Come on Rythain!

Rythain: Coming!

**Exits**

**Nilsey's(Mercutio) jokes are going to be bad, but I will make fun out of them.**


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

**Act 1**

**Scene 5**

**The Proasheck's mansion. Entre Xephos and Honeydew.**

Xephos: Where is the Count's servant, Strippin? A pair of underpants with his name on was found in the spare bedroom.

Honeydew: Don't worry about that now, are all the dishes ready?

Xephos: Roast pig, check. Apple pie, check. Honeydew brand Joffo cakes, check.

Honeydew: Here come the guests!

**Entre Barry, Zoey, Hannah, Duncan, Ravs, Minty, Count Maide, Rythain, Teep, Nilsey, Martyn, Toby and assorted guests. Area 11 come on stage and start playing dancing music.**

Barry:

**All start dancing but Rythain and Zoey**

Ravs: I don't know why you didn't get drinks from my bar for this ball, uncle.

Barry:

Ravs: Aye, but they are alive… I think. And I got new squids.

Barry:

Rythain: [to self] This is stupid, I'm going to look for something to drink.

Zoey: Please excuse me Maide, I need to get some air.

Maide: Very well my love, just hasten back soon.

Zoey: [to self] jeez, I really am not liking this guy. He just so… soppy.

**Zoey and Rythain back up into each other, then turn around and see each other.**

Rythain: [shyly] Hello.

Zoey: [excited but trying to show it] Hi! So er… sorry for bumping into you.

Rythain: No problem. Do you… know where the drinks are?

Zoey: Right over there.

Rythain: Okay... thank you.

**Hesitates then kisses her quickly on the cheek. Goes to get a drink.**

Zoey: [dazed] don't mention it…

**Duncan notices Rythain getting a drink.**

Duncan: [to self] an Enderborn? Here? I must tell Barry!

**Moves to Barry**

Duncan: My Lord, an Enderborn is at this ball, I think he is called Rythain.

Barry:

Duncan: I should not attack him? Why?

Barry:

Duncan: Very well, but there will be a reckoning for this Rythain.

Hannah: Are you okay Zoey? You look star struck.

Zoey: Oh I'm fine… quickly though, go ask around to try and find out who that black cloaked man is.

Hannah: Okay… be right back.

**Goes off to ask people, then returns looking concerned.**

Hannah: He is Rythain, son of the Enderdragon, an Enderborn!

Zoey: [to self] A Enderborn. Well… this is not good…

Rythain: Tell me servant, who is that red headed girl.

Strippin: Oh that's Zoey, only child of Barry. Pretty cute, huh?

Rythain: [to self] Yes… well it seems I am in the debt of my foe. For I know his child is my one true love, and I believe she knows it too.

Nilsey: Er Rythain, I think we need to leave. Duncan is looking mad at you.

Rythain: Okay, lets go, [to self] but I will be back…

**[to self] I wonder if Dragon knows who I am… Oh hello! Last scene in act 1 and the stage has been set. I am now on half term, so more stories, yay! **

Dragon: All right you god like voice, I know who you are! And I will tell everybody!

**Not if I end the chapter before you do.**

Dragon: [to self]…rats.

**See you next act, while I sort out this fool. So long!**


	7. Act 2, Scene 1

**Act 2**

**Scene 1**

**Hello. I am _, and this, is Rythian and Zoey. I am really sorry about the lack of chapters, I just never really thought about doing it, but here we are again. And here is Dragon, to tell us what has, and what will, happen.**

**Dragon gets dragged up.**

**Well?**

Dragon: Now old desires are forgotten,

And new affection is in its place.

Rythian and Zoey have fallen for each over,

But cannot revel it any of their friends or family,

As it would be counted as treason

But do they care? Nah.

**Good job. Now get back to the End!**

Dragon: Dar- [Gets sucked into a portal]

**A side street next to the Proasheck garden. Entre Rythian**

Rythian: Is this a bad idea? Nah. One quick look around, and if I meet her, we will have a small chat. Simple.

Nilsey: [distance away] Rythian!

Teep:

Nilsey: Aye, he's long gone to find his "love" Minty. Come on, Martyn is beating up Toby.

Teep:

Nilsey: Stop him? No, I want to watch!

**They leave and Rythian teleports over the wall.**

**As this was a scene, this is all for now, but more will come!**


	8. Act 2, Scene 2

**Act 2**

**Scene 2**

**Rythian is inside the Proasheck garden.**

Rythian: Wait. Someone is on that balcony, but who? It's Zoey! She is talking, but to who? Ah, she speaks to the stars above. She beats their beauty, and that of anything in the four dimensions.

Zoey: Ah… Rythian, where are you. Remove yourself from the name Enderborn, as I would from Proasheck to be with you.

Rythian: [to self] Shall I reveal myself now, or wait?

Zoey: The only problem with you is your name, but what does a name matter? What's really the point of a name? If Rythian was called anything different, he would still look the same.

Rythian: And if your name was different from Proasheck, you would still make the stars dim.

Zoey: Who is down there? Rythian, is that you?

Rythian: Yes, my dear.

Zoey: How did you get over the wall? And why are you here, if my family catches you they will kill you!

Rythian: All Enderborns can teleport, and a threat of death is a small price for talking with you.

Zoey: Still, if they find you they will murder you, and that will start a fight between our families. Again.

Rythian: I know, it's a bad habit of theirs. But we are meant for each over, I know it!

Zoey: Yes, if only there was a way to make them accept it… Rythian?

Rythian: Yes?

Zoey: How do you feel about marriage?

Rythian: Like… now?

Zoey: No, at a church, but a secret ceremony.

Rythian: I believe I know a Friar that could perform it.

Zoey: Well, go and ask him now! I will send my nurse to find you tomorrow afternoon, we can trust her.

Rythian: See you soon then my love!

**Teleports away, then teleports onto the balcony and kisses her, then exits again.**

Hannah: [From inside] Zoey, where are you?

Zoey: Coming!

**Exits**

**Well, in my book that I am using to see the original script, this was much longer. Who cares?**


	9. Act 2, Scene 3

**Hello all, after a (long) break I am back with more stories. I hope.**

**Act 2**

**Scene 3**

**The Abby Garden. Enter Friar Sjin.**

Sjin: Ah, what a wonderful morning, as the sun rises from behind the clouds and fights away the darkness. It lights up my garden, filled with beautiful flowers and useful herbs, all filled with power given by Mother Earth. Power to heal, power to craft, but if not treated well, it can be a poison of icing!

**Enter Rythain.**

Rythain: Hello, Friar Sjin.

Sjin: Good morning Rythain Enderborn! Why, have you spent the whole night out? Maybe with fair Minty, hmmm?

Rythain: Well, no. In fact, I have forgotten that name now.

Sjin: What? But four days ago, you where moaning about her! Constantly!

Rythain: Well, now I have met the true love of my life, and her name is Zoey Proasheck.

Sjin: WHAT? The daughter of your family's sworn enemy?

Rythain: Yes.

Sjin: Rythain, are you insane! Next thing, you will say you want to marry her, hahahaha...haha...ha...

Rythain: Well...

**Silence for a few moments.**

Sjin: [Sighs] Now that I think about it, a marriage of true love between the two families might mend the bond so long broken, and bring peace to the streets of Merona at last. And plus, I have so little to do I might as well go start a farm. Bring your love to the Abby church in a few hours, and I will perform the ceremony.

Rythain: Thank you Friar.

**Exists.**


End file.
